Ionia Fiore di Metallo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51137 |no = 1588 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Ionia forgiò la spada ruba-anime, che fu di grande aiuto per sconfiggere i demoni. La sua passione per la ricerca era così grande che aveva trasformato alcuni armamenti in parti del suo corpo. Le innumerevoli armi che forniva ai Disnomian erano efficaci, anche se non sicure, e gli studiosi ritengono che usasse il gruppo per testare le sue creazioni. Se avesse continuato a fare ricerche e a incorporare i risultati nel suo stesso corpo, avrebbe potuto diventare una delle armi viventi più letali del mondo. |summon = Proprio come lui capisce me, anch’io ho un’idea piuttosto chiara di cosa voglia. Ci conosciamo da anni, dopotutto. |fusion = Sembra che tu abbia grandi speranze per me. Non importa, ti faccio vedere... Il mio potere come esperimento ben riuscito! |evolution = Eheh, ho fatto davvero dei progressi con tutti questi porcellini d’India! Ora devo solo applicare i risultati su me stessa... | hp_base = 6338 |atk_base = 2700 |def_base = 2335 |rec_base = 2377 | hp_lord = 8241 |atk_lord = 3386 |def_lord = 2905 |rec_lord = 2968 | hp_anima = 9358 |rec_anima = 2670 |atk_breaker = 3684 |def_breaker = 2607 |def_guardian = 3203 |atk_guardian = 3088 |hp_oracle = 7423 |rec_oracle = 3415 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls =Deformazione Luminosa |lsdescription = +60% ATT e PS massimi; aumenta ATT, DIF e REC quando i PS sono oltre il 50%; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB; probabile riduzione di un turno di ATT per 2 turni quando si infliggono danni |lseffect = * * * dopo aver inflitto danni |lsnote = 50% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 2-3 BC & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% after 1 damage |bb = Phazon del Coraggio |bbdescription = Potente combo di 7 attacchi di luce su tutti; potente combo di 10 attacchi di luce casuali; notevole aumento DIF in base ai PS massimi x3 turni; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB e i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS x3 turni |bbnote = 30% HP to Def, fills 2-3 BC & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 7 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |ccbbt = 7 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bbhits2 = 10 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 11 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb = Velocipel Fluido |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 11 attacchi di luce su tutti; potente combo di 14 attacchi di luce casuali; probabile notevole riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF; alta probabilità di Debolezza, Malattia, Ferita, Paralisi; aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica x3 turni |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 80% chance to inflict ailments & 30% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 11 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 14 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 14 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |ubb = Conversione Dimensionale 2.0 |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 12 attacchi di luce su tutti; devastante combo di 16 attacchi di luce casuali; probabile enorme rid. ATT e DIF x2 turni; danni da Scintilla aum. enormem. barra BB, enorme aum. danni Scintilla e prob. potente Scintilla critica x3 turni |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 350% Spark, fills 5-8 BC & 50% chance Sparks deal 120% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 12 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 12 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubbhits2 = 16 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 16 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1300 |es = Scienza Folle |esitem = |esdescription =Considerevole aumento ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; notevole aumento danni da Scintilla quando i PS sono oltre il 50% |esnote = 50% Atk, Def & 80% Spark |bb1=* * * * * |bb10=* * * * * |sbb1=* * * * * * * * * |sbb10=* * * * * * * * * |ubb1=* * * * * * * |evofrom = 51136 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Barra BB |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill5_cat = Speciale |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF del SBB |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Permette agli effetti di probabile notevole riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF del SBB di durare per 2 turni |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB a BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = Fills 8 BC |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 60% Crit |omniskill5_6_sp = 30 |omniskill5_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 130% Spark |notes = |addcat = Ascesa Disnomiana |addcatname = Ionia Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Spark)= *20 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *15 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *25 Sp - Permette agli effetti di probabile notevole riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF del SBB di durare per 2 turni *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (ATT down aumentato)= *20 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *15 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF del SBB *25 Sp - Permette agli effetti di probabile notevole riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF del SBB di durare per 2 turni |-| Set 3 (Ibrido)= *20 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF del SBB *25 Sp - Permette agli effetti di probabile notevole riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF del SBB di durare per 2 turni *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *25 Sp - Permette agli effetti di probabile notevole riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF del SBB di durare per 2 turni *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}